Generally, a refrigerator has a plurality of storage compartments which accommodate stored goods and keep food refrigerated or frozen, and one surface of each of the storage compartments is formed to be opened, such that the food is accommodated or taken out therethrough. The plurality of storage compartments includes a freezer compartment in which the food is kept frozen, and a refrigerator compartment in which the food is kept refrigerated.
A refrigeration system in which a refrigerant is circulated is driven in the refrigerator. The refrigeration system includes a compressor, a condenser, an expander and an evaporator. Cooling air stored in the freezer compartment is cooled while passing through the evaporator, and then supplied again into the freezer compartment, and at least some of the cooled cooling air may be supplied into the refrigerator compartment.